


Dragon

by readergirl12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triwizard Tournament, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened to the little dragon from the Triwizard tournament? H/D implied slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

The ferocious dragon stalked its unsuspecting prey. He crept along the soft comforter his clawed feet leaving no prints behind. Finally he leapt, breathing golden flames as he flew around the man's head.

"Harry!" the blonde screamed. "Keep your monster away from me!"

"Draco he's just having fun," his master replied sounding bemused.

"I don't care just help me!" the prey shouted, and the dragon, hearing the slight influx of fear, increased his attacks.

"You're a wizard I think you can safely handle a two pound flying lizard." Master shouted from the other room.

"But he breathes fire!" The prey whined.

"So spray him with water!"

"Why did you have to keep him? The tournament holds horrible memories for you!"

"That's not his fault. And besides he... well he..." Master trailed off.

"He what?" Prey sounded curious.

"Reminded me of you."

Prey stood suddenly causing the dragon to start and flee to his den under the bed. There he watched as prey pulled master close and held him near.


End file.
